Destiny
by Saholia
Summary: Tohru's late to school. On her way there though she finds Haru, lost. But then he decides to make it into a date. But when they go to the mall and he transformes, it's up to Tohru to cover for him. Will love blossom amist the chaos? TohruxHaru
1. Chapter 1

**Destiny**

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Fruits Basket or any of it's characters...

"Oh no! I'm late again!" Tohru gasp[ed running down the stairs.

"Late again I see," Shigure said, smiling. The girl ran to get her books from the table.

"Yes. Bye Shigure-Kun!" she waved as she ran out the door.

"Wait! No breackfast?" he shook his head as he saw Tohru run out of the house.

_Im so late Kyo-kun already left...Yuki-chan had to be at school early for a meeting. I hope their not worried. _She made her way down the street when she spotted a young man in the middle of the issolated road with a dazed look on his face. He turned to meet her gaze, his white hair ruffling with the light breeze...She made her way towards him, smiling.

_Tohru? I thought she'd be in school by now_. He continued to stare at her small approaching form.

"Hatsuharu-chan? Are you lost?" He stared at her and smiled, "Yes, yes I am. I think I made the wrong turn somewhere."

She smiled up at him, her vivid turquoise orbs softening. "Thats ok, I'm late too. Come on, let's walk together," Tohru said holding out her hand. He stared at her small pale hand, before taking it with his own. He couldn't help marveling at her soft skin. He'd never noticed how her soft brown hair cascaided down her back, flowing with her every movement. It looked alive. His fingers itched with the overpowering desire to brush his fingers through her hair and feel her thick silky strands.

He'd never seen her this way before. Perhaps it was because now they were alone. She's usually under the company of Yuki-chan and Kyo-kun. With them around, he'd never really had a conversation with her. "Where's Kyo-kun and Yuki-chan? I thought they always walked with you to school."

Tohru looked up at him, and was shocked at the raw desire she saw in the depths of his gray orbs.

She blinked a few times and licked her suddenly dry lips, before she answered, "Oh, ummm..." she shook her head to clear it, "Well, Yuki-chan had to be at school early for a meeting, and Kyo-kun thought I wasn't going to school because I didn't get up when I usually do." She sighed deeply, and continued, "You see, I'm always the first one up, I don't know why I overslept." She bit her lower lip in thought.

Abruptly he began walking. _Damn! She's too tempting_, he thought, remembering her full sensual lips. The way she licked her lips almost shattered his self control.

"Is something wrong?" Tohru asked concerned. He turned to look at her while still walking. he stopped when he heard the grumble of her stomach. He stared at her patiently, as if he were paralyzed. Slowly, her face turned from pink...red...crimson.

Suddenly he burst out laughing. With his thumb and index finger, he tilted her chin up and leaned in to her. His nose barely an inch from her's. "Would you like to go get some breakfast with me?...We'll make it a date."

Tohru, smiling, leaned in to him, only centimeters from his lips, and whispered, "I would like that very much."

Hatsuharu wished he could close the centimeter seperating their lips. Her breath was minty and fresh. He could feel the warmed radiating from her, her lips giving his the promise of pleasure and softness..._God if only I could...just one kiss...only one...what could happen?_

What does happen? Well, now is the time where you review and tell me what you think...:)


	2. Chapter 2

**Destiny**

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fruits Basket.

They entered a cafe inside the mall. Haru sat accross from Tohru in one of the corner tables. Silently they picked up their menues and scanned through it.

From the top of his meny, Haru's pale eyes watched Tohru's every move. The way her wide eyes read what she though she'd like and skip what she wouldn't. The way she softly frowned at things she didn't know what they were. Or how she raised one elegant eyebrow at some of the insane prices.

"Have you made up your mind on what you're ordering?" Haru asked gazing at her with that stoic expression. She couldn't help but think he must be hidding something, or covering something behing that calculating stoic expression.

"Yes, I have. You?"

Hatsuharu looked once down at the meny, then at her, "Yes." She knew that was the first time he'd even looked at the menu, though he'd pretended he'd been looking at it when she was looking at her's.

The waitress arrived as if on cue. "Are you ready to order?" she asked in a high pitched voice. The waitress addressed Hatsuharu though, as if Tohru weren't event there. The waitress couldn't seem to take her chocolate brown eyes from Haru. "Yes, we are," Haru answered without looking at her; his eyes were set on Tohru. The waitress turned to Tohru as she ordered. The waitress hurried writting what Tohru ordered, then quickly turned towards Haru. "And what can I get for you?" Her voice full of insinuation.

"I'll have the same as her," Haru said, still not even glancing at the poor waitress. With a look of dissapointment, the waitress turned and left.

The silence was almost unbearable. Tohru turned to meet Haru's gaze. "Uhmmmm..." she looked sdown, pink stainning her cheeks lightly. "I don't know what to say," she said laughing nervously.

She looked up to find Hatsuharu smiling at her with that croocked smile she was so used to. "Well, we can talk about you. With Kyo-kun and Yuki-chan always around hogging your attention, we could never really talk."

Tohru looked confussed. 'Very cute,' he thought. Tohru looked up and said, "Okay. But I'm not interesting at all! But I'll do my best to answer what ever you want to know."

This brought a wicked smile to Hatsuharu's lips, "Anything you say?" He almost laughed at the look on Tohru's face. She only nodded warily. Hatsuharu stayed silent, so long Tohru thought he wouldn't ask anything.

"Tell me, Tohru, have you ever been in love?" he asked bluntly. The sudden sound of his voice made her jump a bit. She thought about his question, before asking herself ' Why would he ask me that?' She looked down at her hands resting on her lap. ' What should I say?...If I say no, He'll ask about my feelings towards Kyo-kun and Yuki-chan. And those feelings are too complicated and dangerous to let out. Because I do love them--as brothers. And if I say yes...He'll ask with whom. And then I'd have to tell him...' That last sentence brought her to a sweet memory, and what could of been, If only he'd...

**Flashback**

Hatsuharu wished he could close the centimeter seperating their lips. Her breath was minty and fresh. He could feel the warmed radiating from her, her lips giving his the promise of pleasure and softness..._God if only I could...just one kiss...only one...what could happen?_

He could almost taste her soft sweet lips...he sighed. "Well then, let's go," he said abruptly, grabbing her hand and dragging her along. She walked silently next to him, oddly feeling at ease.

**End of Flashback**


	3. Chapter 3

**Destiny**

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Fruits Basket or any of it's characters...

Tohru looked up and met Haru straight in the eyes. She opened her mouth and "Here are your drinks." The waitress said placing the two glasses on the table. Tohru silently thanked the heavens above adn the extremely irritable waitress...while Haru cursed her to hell! "Your order's coming right up," and with that she was gone.

Tohru stared after the waitress--who hadn't even looked at Hatsuharu with that same greedy twinkle in her eyes. "Is every thing okay, Tohru?" Hatsuharu asked, starring at her ith all-too-innocent eyes. She croocked her head to the side and said, "She didn't stare..."

Hatsuharu looked back at the waitress and then at Tohru. Slowly, a mischivious smile played along his lips. He looked up at her through thick black eye lashes,"What's the matter? Jealous?" Tohru blushed furiously at his words. 'Am I? Is that what this strange feeling inside of me is?'

She looked down and placed a hand to her heart. She shook her head and said, "No, no, it's just..." she thought about what to say, "I don't know...I thought she would stare at you, is all." Tohru looked up to find Hatsuharu grinning even wider.

The waitress arrived with their order. This tie Tohru saw the waitress' gaze flicker towards Hatsuharu. As the waitress left, she brushed her side against Haru. Tohru concentrated on her food as if she were taking a math exam--which Hatsuharu found extremely cute.

After they finished, "So," Hatsuharu said sighing contently, "What should we do now?" He leaned back and crossed his arms behind his head. "Ummm...go to school now," Tohru suggested finishing her drink. Haru raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well yeah, if we leave now we could make it for second period," Tohru said checking her watch. Haru simply continued to stared at her. "Were you planning differently?" she asked with a skeptical look. A bad feeling washing through her. "As a matter of fact, yes, I was," with that he waived at the waitress. The waitress arrived with the check. Haru reached into his wallet and paid. "Are you ready to leave?" Tohru nodded and they both stood. "Come on," Hatsuharu said.

"Where are we going?" Tohru asked. The sense of a bad premonition clinging to her still made her uneasy. She didn't like the idea of being in a huge mall infested with rushing girls. What if one of them crashed into Haru? 'That would be terrible!' Tohru thought.

She felt something tug at her hand. She shook her head and stared up to find worried silver eyes. "You've been doing that alot today," Haru said frowning. "Dozing off on me." He thought a moment before turning back to Tohru. Wanting to distract her from her thoughts, he said, "I can't be **that **boring--can I?"

Tohru looked up at him with wide eyes, "No--not at all! It's just that, well, there's so many girls here at the mall and ...well..." the wide mischivious grin on Hatsuharu's face made her stop talking. He leveled his pale eyes with her luminous blue ones, very innocently he said, "Honestly, Tohru-chan--jealousy is beyond you." He held her eyes a moment longer, before whispering, "You have nothing to worry about...my attention will not stray to any female here."

Tohru's kneew almost gave out on her. Her breath caught on her throat, "I...U-umm..." He smiled at her and tugged on her hand once more. "Come on, let's go browse a bit." Tohru took a step and slowly let out the breath she hadn't known she was holding in.

"Let's go in here," Hatsuharu said, walking into a corner store. Tohru walked in a step behind him. Tohru stopped as soon as she saw what was inside. "Well, come on," Haru said yanking her in. "But ...there's gowns in here," Tohru said looking around the store at the racks and racks of beautiful gowns. "Yeah," Haru stated simply. He pulled one off a nearby rack and said, "Try this one on."

BR

BR 

BR 

I know...I know...It's short. But I'm having a serious case of writter's block...It took me this long just to write this one chapter! I'm not giving up though! I'm seeing this one through. The plan was to have a chapter ready and posted each week...so much for that...lol...So how you like this chapter so far? REVIEW! Give me suggestions of what you'd like to see in the next chapter! See ya soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**Destiny**

Chapter 4

**Last time in Destiny:**

"Let's go in here," Hatsuharu said, walking into a corner store. Tohru walked in a step behind him. Tohru stopped as soon as she saw what was inside. "Well, come on," Haru said yanking her in. "But ...there's gowns in here," Tohru said looking around the store at the racks and racks of beautiful gowns. "Yeah," Haru stated simply. He pulled one off a nearby rack and said, "Try this one on."

Touhru was shoved into one of the fitting rooms along with a light green evening gown. The fitting room was enormous, probably designed for those in wheelchairs. "Ummmm...what should I do?" She'd thought she'd thought that to herself, but Haru answered her, "Maybe try it on...unless you need me to come in and help you out." Touhru gasped and thanked the heavens for the solid door that hid her blush from him. Immediatly she locked the door to her fitting room. "Tohru, I'm waiting," she heard the smile in his voice.

Slowly, she gazed down at the dress. It was beautiful. It was a very delicate silk with pleats at the bust an dwide straps that crisscrossed at the back. The hem extended into train at he back. She didn't know if she loved the sweetheart neckline though...maybe a bit too ...exposed? She tryed it on and couldn't believe the girl who stared back at her from the long mirror. The dress was beautiful, but she couldn't help feeling it wasn't really her. Taking a deep breath, she unlocked the door and peeked out. "You're done," she heard before the door was dragged open.

Very slowly he dragged his eyes down her body. Again, Tohru's cheeks burned. Haru was impressed. "Nice," he said grinning at her through thick eyelashes, "This green suits you." _Of course it suits her, you dimwitt, anything would suit her_, he scowled at himself.He reached behind him and pulled another gown from a rack. "Try this one on," and handed it to her. Again Tohru was back in the fitting room. Again, she locked the door and pulled the gown off her body.

In her hands, she now had a long black dress. _Wow_, she thought in awe. It's halter straps buttoned at the back of her neck. Of course he'd choose a V-neckline. The satin ruched empire waistband tied at the back, making her narrow waist more noticable. She liked what she seed in the mirror. But still, it was too much for her. Tohru unlocked the door and stepped out.

To her surprice,Haru was not alone this time. She stared at the blond talking enthusiastically at him. He, on the other hand, seemed bored and frustrated. He glanced her way and she raised an eyebrow. Slowly, he turned to the girl and smiled at her. The blond went balistic. Trying to talk even faster now. He took a step forward, closer to the blond, positioning himself so he could see Tohru over the blond's head, and said something to her. Obviously, it was something wiked, because the girl almost tripped on her own twitching feet. Tohru's eyebrows pulled together for a second and then looked around her. She felt Haru's eyes on her immediatly. Glancing at him, she turned and entered the fitting room.

As soon as the door was closed and locked, someone knocked on it. Tohru turned towards the door and asked, "yes?" There was a pause before anyone answered. "It's me Tohru,... Hatsuharu. I didn't see the dress." his voice was muffled by the door. She unlocked it slowly and pushed the door open. To her horror the door crashed into Haru's face, for he'd been leaning his face against the door. _Oh NO!_ But that's not what had terrified her...behind him was the blond! He crashed into her, pulling down racks of puffy dresses with him as he tryed to grab something that would prevent his fall. Too late. With a loud poof the blond layed on the ground, her eyes closed. Next to her, Haru layed shocked...as a cow!

"Is everything okay back there?" a voice asked. Tohru was grateful that these kind of stores were always empty, due to the fact that one dress from here costed the same as a year worth of school tuition money. _This is bad! What do I do?_ She heard footsteps coming towards her and ran towards both Haru and the girl, and quickly pulled Haru from the horns, and into the enormous fitting room. She closed the door behind him and turned towards the voice. "Is everything okay back here?" The staut thin woman asked glancing around suspiciously. She looked at the mess on the floor and at the girl who layed there unconscious. "Oh my gosh! What happened?" she asked alarmed. The woman leaned down next to the blond girl and looked up at Tohru.

_What do I do,...What do I do! Mom, help!_ Tohru could feel the panick building up inside of her. _Lie...lie!_ "I don't know, I heard her crash down and came out to see what had happened." _Sorry mom, I have to lie to her_. Even she could hear her voice shook and her face must of paled. The woman, though, took it as a sign of fright from what she'd seen. "That's ok dear, it looks like she's coming around." The blond girl stirred and open her eyes with a start. Her eyes seemed unfocused at first, then a worried expression came over her. "Where is he?! Where's Kyo? Don't tell me he's left?!" the girl got up and quickly looked around her. The woman got up with her and tryed to ask her how she felt. But the blond only kept asking for..._Kyo? Kyo? Why would she be asking for Kyo...If she was talking to Haru? Wait...Haru!!_

With a gasp, she turned towards the fitting room and said over her sholder, "Excuse me, I must change. I don't want to ruin this dress!" Stiffly she opened the door and rushed in, slamming the door behind her and locking it. She leaned her head against the solid white door and inhaled deeply. _That was a close one..._Tohru thought to herself. She was about to turn when a set of two strong hands grip her small shoulders. She felt his hot breath on her ear before he spoke. "I owe you one...Tohru." His hands slid down her arms to entwine his long fingers with her's. He brought one of her slim hands up to his lips and kissed her knuckles ever so gently.

Tohru's knews threatened to buckle underneath her. She could feel color rise from the tip of her toe, to her pale face. What was she supposed to do now? She couldn't turn and face him. What was he doing to her? She'd never felt this before, with any one. She tryed to turn, but he stopped her. "Don't," Hatsuharu said. "Please, step outside," he whispered, keeping his distance from her body. "I need you to retrieve my clothes for me...please?" Tohru almost ran outside the fitting room as she heard what he said. _He was NAKED!_ Her heart drummed so loud she'd been sure he could hear it.

Tohru looked around and spotted his clothes near the bottom of one of the racks that still layed on the floor. She gathered all his clothes and threw them over the door and into Haru's fitting room. She paced slowly, trying to calm her neves down...and her heart...and her ...hormones? _Whoa, what was he making her feel? It is so strange..._Haru stepped out and focused his piercing gray eyes on her. Her breath left her body in a rush. He slid his gaze down her form and instantly caused her blush to deepen. He took a step closer until he was inches from her. "The dress looks beautiful, but I will admit, the back view is fantastic as well." He captured her eyes and held her prisoner there, then leaned closer to her, his breath in her lips and ...

BR 

BR 

BR 

BR 

BR 

BR 

BR 

BR 

lol...I think I'll keep you in suspense mode! So...how do you like this chapter? Oh...sorry haruilikeyou, I didn't count the day I actually posted it up...anyways...REVIEW!!!...


	5. Chapter 5

**Destiny**

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Fruits Basket...

**Last time in Destiny**

Tohru looked around and spotted his clothes near the bottom of one of the racks that still layed on the floor. She gathered all his clothes and threw them over the door and into Haru's fitting room. She paced slowly, trying to calm her neves down...and her heart...and her ...hormones? _Whoa, what was he making her feel? It is so strange..._Haru stepped out and focused his piercing gray eyes on her. Her breath left her body in a rush. He slid his gaze down her form and instantly caused her blush to deepen. He took a step closer until he was inches from her. "The dress looks beautiful, but I will admit, the back view is fantastic as well." He captured her eyes and held her prisoner there, then leaned closer to her, his breath in her lips and ...

**Now**

Haru drew in a deep breath, taking her sweet scent into him. He pulled a dress from behind him and showed it to her, realising her from his enthrallment. "Please try this one now. This one I actually do think you will love. Please, just this last one," he said still whispering. Tohru took a shaky breath, calming herself. She couldn't find her voice so she only nodded. She took the fine dress in her hands and walked steadily into the fitting room. Tohru didn't even know what the dress looked like until she actually had the dress on. Her heart was still going at about 150 an hour. She looked at herself at the mirror and couldn't bealive what she saw...she was...wow. _Wow...this dress is...so beautiful. Too bad I could never afford something like this. Which reminds me, why are we here? Oh well..._She relaxed a little after a while. She leaned against the door and concentrated on breathing. She heard restless pacing on the other side of the door, but decided to ignore it for now. Haru could wait a minute while she recovered.

Then, just as her breathing calmed, and her heart returned to normal, the door to her fitting room was thrown open reavealing an impatient Haru. "Please tell me you're done?" Haru caught Tohru just as she fell. She'd forgotten to lock the darn door! His hold was gentle when he helped her to her feet. "Sorry, are you ok Tohru?" Haru asked a bit abashed. Tohru's eyes soften, "I'm ok, Haru."

Hatsuharu stepped back to examine the dark midnight blue gown. His breath left his body in a long gasp. She looked...stunning...A vision. The exquisite, shirred waist panel accentuated her narrow waist. And the sexy, deep V-neckline made his mouth water unconsciously. The twist detail at the shoulder straps made it classy, but it was the shirred empire-waist panel that convinced him. It reminded him of greek goddesses. The dress hugged every one of Tohru's femenine curves. He had to look away for a moment, or else he'd really say, or do, something really embarressing.

"You look, stunning," he said, trying to compose himself. She looked up at him through thick eyelashes, a soft pink tinging her cheeks. "Oh no!...um...Thank you," she said nervously. He hands twisted and twined together in a nervous manner. Haru looked at her mesmerizing blue eyes, "Do you like it?" Tohru looked down at the beautiful dress and said dreamily, "Yes. But I could never even imagine owning something like this. It's too much." Then she smiled at him and said, "Do you?" Haru's jaw clenched, then took a shallow breath. "Yes, very much."

Noticing her nervousness, he asked, "Ready to go, school's out in about an hour and a half." Tohru turned towards the fitting room and this time remembered to lock the door.

Tohru came out with the dress in her hands. "Wait, don't put it in the rack," Hatsuharu said, halting her. She turned and met his gaze. "Then where?" she asked, confused. "Bring it here, give it to me," Haru said reaching towards the dress in her hands. Hesitantly, Tohru placed the dress in his hands and raised an eyebrow at him.

Haru turned and walked towards the woman in the cash register. Tohru got what he was doing and sped to his side. "Hatsuharu don't! You don't have to buy me the dress! Really!" Hatsuharu handed the woman, the same who tended the blond girl earlier, one of his credit cards without turning his eyes from Tohru's. "Tohru, please, it's something I want to do. Besides, prom is only a month away, remember? I want you to look nice that day."

The woman in the cash registered looked at Hatsuharu from beneath her eyelashes, and asked, "Did you see what happen to that young lady? The one with the blond hair?" Haru looked up at her with bored eyes. "No, what ever happened?" The woman ripped the receipt from the cash register and handed Haru the receipt to sign. "Why the poor girl kept saying something about a young man named Kyo. Then she said something about a cow!" The woman shook her head and said, "The poor dear."

Haru looked at Tohru and smiled. Tohru only stared at him confused.

Without a word he took the shopping bag from the woman and took Tohru's hand in his. "Come on, let's go. I don't want you to get in even more trouble by being late home."

Tohru couldn't believe he'd just spend so much money on her..."Um...Haru. Did you tell that girl that your name was Kyo?" Haru looked at her and gave her that crooked grin she loved. "Not only that, I gave her 'my' phone number." Haru chuckled to himself, admiring his mischivious doing. Tohru gasped, "Why did you do that for?! Now Kyo is going to be so mad at you!"

"Ah, let him. He'll get over it," with that Haru walked out of the store. He looked around with an empty look in his face and pointed to the left and said, "This way." He pulled Tohru along with him and made his way towards the right.

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

I know I know, if I told you how long this chapter's been sitting in my documents file, you'll kill me...or try to...SORRY! I've been busy...I'm graduating so I have to apply to those wonderfull SAT and ACT tests!...


	6. Chapter 6

**Destiny**

Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Fruits Basket or any of it's characters...

**Last time in Destiny**

Tohru couldn't believe he'd just spend so much money on her..."Um...Haru. Did you tell that girl that your name was Kyo?" Haru looked at her and gave her that crooked grin she loved. "Not only that, I gave her 'my' phone number." Haru chuckled to himself, admiring his mischivious doing. Tohru gasped, "Why did you do that for?! Now Kyo is going to be so mad at you!"

"Ah, let him. He'll get over it," with that Haru walked out of the store. He looked around with an empty look in his face and pointed to the left and said, "This way." He pulled Tohru along with him and made his way towards the right.

**Now**

"Umm...Haru? I think the exit is this way," Tohru said pointing the opposite way. Haru switched directions without saying a word. Simply turned his feet to the opposite direction. Tohru pressed the button for the elevator. They both waited silently. Haru lifted his eyes from the cold silver doors infront of him, and slightly shifted his eyes to Tohru. Her cheeks were still tinged with pink and her fingers were still entwined in front of her.

He opened his mouth to speak, when the elevator doors opened. A couple walked out arm in arm, talking and laughing. Haru looked at them, longing in his clear gray eyes. Tohru looked away from the emotion in Haru's eyes. She couldn't see his eyes, because they reflected the same emotion that her own eyes held. She stepped inside the small silver room and stood next to Haru.

Just when she thought she couldn't stand the silence in the elevator, "Tohru?" She looked up to meet Haru's intense gaze. "Yes? What is it? " She stared at his bright silver eyes, and saw the mixture of emotions battling against eachother for supremecy. Then he blinked and she knew which one he'd chosen. "Tohru, would you like to go with me to the prom? I know I'm not graduating or anything, but I would really like it if you went with me." Tohru stared at him for a minute and then takled him with her hugs, "Yes! Yes Hatsu-oh no! Now look what I've done!"

Haru stared back at her, only in the form of a cow. The elevator slowed down, as if it was about to stop and open for someone else. Quickly Tohru pressed the red button and stopped the elevator from moving or opening. It just froze there, suspended in place. "What do I do?! What do I do?! I'm so sorry Haru!" Tohru picked up Haru's clothes and folded them next to him.

Hatsuharu tryed shifting, but found it very hard. The entire elevator vibrated dangerously. Far off they heard an alarm go off. They both stared at eachother. Tohru could bearly move in the limited space, "Maybe we shouldn't move Haru. I think they think that the elevator is broken or stuck. I hope you change before they get it moving again."

As the minutes passed, Tohru sat across from Haru, who couldn't even turn his head. Tohru stood up to stretch her legs when, without warning Haru transformed back. He stood next to her, naked. Tohru gasped at the sight she hadn't expected. "Sorry Tohru," she heard. Along with the words, she heard a zipper pull up and the shifting of material. "You can look now," Haru said.

Tohru turned only to find herself standing inches from Hatsuharu's face. She couldn't exactly step back, considering she was already cornered. "Um, Haru?" Haru stared at her intently. "It wasn't your fault. But I wasn't expecting that reaction either," Haru said chuckling to himself. Tohru only smiled at him and blushed. "Thank you Tohru Honda. Really.You won't regret it," with that he leaned into her and gently brushed his lips against hers. The friction was electrafying. Heat pooled deep within them both. Tohru gasped and pulled away, eyes wide with wonder. How could something so gentle cause this reaction within her? They both stared at eachother when the elevator doors opened, revealing two confused security guards. Confussion ran through both the security guards' eyes then realization. They smiled at one another, then at Haru and Tohru. Rolling their eyes, they said, "Maybe you should seek privacy somewhere else, instead of locking an elevator."

Tohru ducked her head and blushed fiercely, while Haru only grinned broadly...in triumph.

o 

o 

o 

o 

o 

o 

o 

Hey! Well I felt bad because I kept making all of you wait soooooo long for chapter 5, so I hurried and wrote chapter 6. I hope you enjoyed!


	7. Chapter 7

**Destiny**

**Chapter 7**

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or any of the characters...

* * *

"Come on Tohru, we don't want to be late for the bus," Hatsuharu said, grabbing Tohru's hand. Tohru started walking, keeping her eyes on both their hands. As she sighed, she couldn't help but think about everything that had happened today. She couldn't even begin to understand how someone so perfect and good could like her. Specially when Rin is practically head over heels with him. Rin would of made much more sense to her than herself. Rin was tall and lean, fulsome and charismatic, while she was average and too thin, not at all voluptuous.

"What are you thinking about, Tohru?" Tohru looked up to clash gazes with Hatsuharu. His brilliant gray eyes boring into hers. Anyone could get lost starring into those milky orbs. "Nothing really, just thinking," she managed to mumble out. "Hmmm..." and with that he smiled and took possesion of her hand once again. "You shouldn't worry yourself over little things, Tohru," Haru said, keeping his gaze ahead of him. Tohru looked up at him and really took in his profile. From his delicately chiseled features to the sexy shape of his full lips. It wasn't until he looked down that she remembered he'd spoken. Blushing, she said, "Oh, right. I wasn't worrying, I was thinking." Haru twirled around and placed one hand on each side of her face, "What were you thinking Tohru?"

The closeness of him shocked her. She didn't know what to do or say. All sense of reason fled her mind when he touched her. All coherent thoughts abandoned her and left her empty with only feeling in her. Well, just one feeling. And it scared her. It terrified her. The need to thrust herself into his arms and not let go was unbearable. How could a simple act of physical contact cause her to feel so...so...wanton! It was not normal, it was so scandalous! Instinctively Tohru brought both her palms up against his chest, ready to push. The feeling so suffocating, she couldn't take it any more. She lightly pushed, but not before Haru saw what he was looking for in her eyes.

Need. Desire. Lust. and, could it be...love?. That's all he needed to know. He knew she was his for the taking. He was sure that if they were alone, there's no way she'd of escaped him. He'd of binded her to him for all time, but lucky for her, they were in the middle of a crowded street. All he could do was lay claim to her in the only way he could think of that wouldn't embarrass her too much, or all the multitudes of people walking around them. Steeling himself, he bent down and brushed his lips against hers. At least, that's what his intentions had been. Instead he grabed her wrists so she wouldn't accidentally embrace him and claimed her lips, coaxing--no--demanding she join their little dance.

Tohru couldn't believe the painful surge of heat that scourged through her veins, she simply had to close her eyes. She felt like she was on fire. Not only was the heat from the sun too hot, but his hands on her wrists were too hot, she wanted them off so she could cling to his neck, the heat of her all of a sudden too tight clothes was suffocating. The feeling of her legs turning to jelly was too much, she was sure she was going to collapse. Then, just as unexpectedly as it started, it ended. Tohru opened her eyes to find a panting Haru staring at her, with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

Tracing Tohru's blush with his fingertips, Haru released her wrists and continued walking. He'd tryed to put as much emotion and unspoken affection into that one kiss. So if Tohru didn't choose him, atleast she'd never be able to forget that kiss...and him. Smirking dumbly, he couldn't believe how possessive he'd become. It wasn't in his nature, but for her he was.

* * *

Author's not: I know, I know it's been such a looooooonnnngggg time since I've updated this story. I've just had so much going on. For one, I moved to Florida from California...and now, I just moved back to CA--from FL! My parent's just can't stay still in one damn state! Sorry there, and I also just graduated from high school in May. So, I've been extremely bussy! Thanks for continuing to review and reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**Destiny**

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket...

* * *

**Last time in Destiny:**

Tracing Tohru's blush with his fingertips, Haru released her wrists and continued walking. He'd tryed to put as much emotion and unspoken affection into that one kiss. So if Tohru didn't choose him, atleast she'd never be able to forget that kiss...and him. Smirking dumbly, he couldn't believe how possessive he'd become. It wasn't in his nature, but for her he was.

**Now:**

"We're home!" called Tohru out, stepping into the small house. Looking around the empty living room, where all the boys usually hanged out, she took off her shoes. Haru following right behind. _I wonder where they could be at? _Tohru wondered to herself, walking towards the kitchen. Her answer was soon answered when she found a note on the fridge.

Tohru,

Our dear Kyo found out there was no milk because our dear

Yuki had used it for pancakes this morning. Since Kyo demanded

Yuki go buy him some, I decided to shapperone them all the way

to the store...just in case...wouldn't want our dear ones to

cause a scene on their way to the store. Sorry we couldn't

wait for you.

Your little friend,

Shigure!

Walking out she sighed thinking about the confrontation Yuki and Kyo must of had. She found Haru staring at the phone. "Umm, Haru, would you like something to drink?" she asked timidly. Haru was staring at the phone in the hallway, when he heard her question. "Sure, water's fine."

Tohru walked out of the kitchen carrying two glasses with ice and water. Their fingers gently grazing eachother's as Haru took his.  
"What are you doing Haru? Did you want to call someone?" Tohru asked.  
Haru turned his eyes towards her and stared at _her_ now. _Okkk... _Tohru thought smiling at him.

Haru couldn't understand why he was hesitating now. He knew they were alone, so why couldn't he come up with the right words? He'd been waiting so long to tell her, to have her alone. I mean, the words were there, but why was it so damned hard to let them out? It frustrated him to know that he knew what he wanted to tell her, yet couldn't make his mouth say them. His throat felt too tight and raw.

He knew he wanted to tell her how much she meant to him, and how he never wanted anyone else that wasn't her. He guessed what it all came down to was fear. Fear that she'd reject him and fear of placing his vulnerable heart in her tiny hands, even though he was positive that this small woman before him was in fact his true mate. All those thoughts racing through his mind making him dizzy and even more frustrated, he closed his eyes and concentrated.

Taking in a deep calm sigh, he opened his eyes after a while and stared at Tohru. He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it almost immediately. Saying what he was going to say to her in his mind first so he wouldn't mess up. Again he inhaled...and exhaled. Inhaled...exhaled...ok enough!

He was going to say it and there's nothing that would stop him. With a determined frown on his face he grabbed Tohru by the upper arms and closed his eyes.

**Tohru's POV**

Tohru could easily see something was bothering Haru as soon as she handed him the glass of water. But what? Was he regretting kissing her? Did she not do it right maybe? She could easily read every fleeting emotion that sped by his face. Some confused her, others worried her. But one excited her...gave her hope. She stayed quiet by his side, thinking to give him time to settle his thoughts a bit.

Waiting for him though seemed almost impossible though as more thoughts invaded her mind with every passing second.

She couldn't help but remember the scandalous kiss they'd shared. It was...simply unbelievable. No one had ever kissed her that way...as a matter of fact, no one _had_ ever kissed her at all. She could see his hands tremble as he took a sip of his water, his eyes seemed so far away, she automatically wanted to reach out to him and sooth all his worries.

She wanted to...kiss...away all his apparent frustration. But how? What if that's not what he wanted? What if he rejected her? She knew deep inside her soul that he was her mate.

But how to tell him or find out what he was feeling. It would devastate her if she made a move and he rejected her. After all, she had always guarded her heart fiercely. Even from Kyo and Yuki, who occasionally confessed some of their feelings for her. But deep inside, she knew that both Kyo and Yuki were not for her, they never quite 'fit'. Haru did fit, and very nicely.

So, she kept on waiting for him to finally decipher all his thoughts. Then, very unexpectedly, Haru began to breath in and out too loudly, almost as if he'd forgotten how to breath and was trying hard to remember how. All of a sudden Tohru felt the need in him. She knew that there was something that he was dieing to tell her, and all of a sudden she was too scared to hear it. Something within her stirred and clenched deep beneath her when he opened his eyes and met hers, like a premonition of its own.

She knew he was going to say something, something that would change his and her destiny, forever.

* * *

Author's note: Oouuu...cliff-hanger!...lol...Hope you enjoy this chapter. I'll try and post Ch.10 very soon. Maybe tommorow...like I said, I'm off from school at the moment and have too much time to myself...

**Madmiko: I think I'll just focus on Tohru/Haru right now. I didn't have plans to go into the Sohma curse. But I am planning on a sequel (maybe) for this story. **

**Princess-goth: LOL... for the sake of whom ever might be next to you...(and mine), I updated today...lol...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Destiny**

**Chapter 9**

Disclaimer: Don't own it!

* * *

**Last time on Destiny:**

She wanted to...kiss...away all his apparent frustration. But how? What if that's not what he wanted? What if he rejected her? She knew deep inside her soul that he was her mate.

But how to tell him or find out what he was feeling. It would devastate her if she made a move and he rejected her. After all, she had always guarded her heart fiercely. Even from Kyo and Yuki, who occasionally confessed some of their feelings for her. But deep inside, she knew that both Kyo and Yuki were not for her, they never quite 'fit'. Haru did fit, and very nicely.

So, she kept on waiting for him to finally decipher all his thoughts. Then, very unexpectedly, Haru began to breath in and out too loudly, almost as if he'd forgotten how to breath and was trying hard to remember how. All of a sudden Tohru felt the need in him. She knew that there was something that he was dieing to tell her, and all of a sudden she was too scared to hear it. Something within her stirred and clenched deep beneath her when he opened his eyes and met hers, like a premonition of its own.

She knew he was going to say something, something that would change his and her destiny, forever.

* * *

**Now:**

"Tohru, I--I," Hatsuharu stopped right before Tohru, and took his face between both his warm palms, and stared intently into Tohru's eyes, then her lips, and then her eyes again, before continuing. Taking a deep tranquilizing breath, he opened his mouth and stopped again. How do I tell her? Damn it! I had so much adrenaline in me a moment ago, and now I feel like mush!

So with that he decided to let his actions do all the talking. He grabbed Tohru by both upper arms and pushed her towards the sofa. He kneeled next to her and brought her down on the loveseat, making her lay on it. Haru kneeled next to her and placed one finger on her pink lips when she would of protested, shaking his head.

Watching him curiously, Haru grabbed both Tohru's wrists and pinned them to her sides. Slowly and deliberatly, he searched her eyes. He could sence her hesitation and curiosity, but he wasn't sure if she'd approve. '_Damn! What if she rejects me, or worse, decides that our friendship shouldn't continue!'_ Taking a deep gulp of air, he thought, _'No better time than now_.'

With those last thoughts in mind, he slowly lowered her head, examining every one of her reactions closely. Haru paused bearly an inch from her lips, her name slipping out of his lips with such an longingly ache. He couldn't wait until he could taste her--devour her!

Tohru looked up at Haru, watching all his emotions flashing through his clear eyes. Watching his lips lower towards her made her abdominal muscles clench and tighten in anticipation. She knew he wouldn't let her down. She could almost taste him...almost. She saw him hesitate, and decided to help him. _He must think I'm going to push him away. How sweet, he's giving me time._

Tohru closed her eyes and took a shaky breath.

Opening her eyes, staring into Haru's passion glazed eyes, she knew this wouldn't be a mistake. How could it? Something that wonderful couldn't possibly be wrong. Could it? Would it change their relationship? Would he push her away later, when he thought things through? Something in his eyes caught her and proved her wrong. _No, it's not wrong_. With that last thought, she lifted her lips to his, closing that final inch.

It was everything that he dreamed it would be. Sweet, tangy, and oh so hot! Her lips melded instantly into his, as if they were made for him. Of course she would be made for him, whom else. Just thinking that he was probably the first to kiss her was overwhelming. Knowing he'd be the first to kiss her, to explore her, to teach her--it was pure bliss.

Tohru felt herself swept into heaven, to say the least. It had surprised her at first--scared her even, but all was forgotton at his first stroke. It was so different than the kiss before, starting soft and gentle. Like a soft caress, then shifting into a turbulent game of dominance. Just thinking and analyzing it too closely made her giddy.

Haru couldn't maintain control for much longer, he had to taste her more deeply--now! He swept his tounge over her swollen lower lip, extracting a surprised gasp from Tohru. Which he immediatly took advantage of. Slowly he explored her deliciously wet cavern. For a moment they battled for dominance, but he was too stubborn to give up and won, extracting a moan from Tohru.

That made it all the sweeter. Her soft cryies of pleasure pushing him to the brink of ecstacy. Tohru wanted him to let go of her wrists so she could glide her fingers through his snowy white hair, caress his face and shoulders--and pull him nearer. She was surpriced when a soft moan escaped her lips, but forgot about it when his tounge thrust into her mouth again. Her legs were restlessly moving, shifting, wanting more physical contact.

Haru on the other hand couldn't stop the urge from climbing into the loveseat with Tohru and see how many more ways he could make her moan. He wanted to encircle her trim waist and pull her towards him. He wanted to feel her slight frame tremble underneath his, wanted to see how deep _her_ passion ran--as deep as his?

But like all good things--they have to come to an end. They were both too wrapped up on each other to even hear the front door slide open--or the footsteps coming towards them. Until--

"Kids! Were home! Tohr--Oh!!" was all Shigure could say, a wide and surprised grin on his face--with two angry and surprised young men at his side.

* * *

...

...

Author's note: LOL!! Don't kill me! So how do you like this chapter? I know, serious OOC. I didn't know if I would make Tohru this wild, but it all seemed so natural as I wrote it. It was like...like it was meant to be...lol. So review and let me know what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

**Destiny**

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

**Last time:**

Haru on the other hand couldn't stop the urge from climbing into the loveseat with Tohru and see how many more ways he could make her moan. He wanted to encircle her trim waist and pull her towards him. He wanted to feel her slight frame tremble underneath his, wanted to see how deep _her_ passion ran--as deep as his?

But like all good things--they have to come to an end. They were both too wrapped up on each other to even hear the front door slide open--or the footsteps coming towards them. Until--

"Kids! Were home! Tohr--Oh!!" was all Shigure could say, a wide and surprised grin on his face--with two angry and surprised young men at his side.

**Now:**

Tohru's eyes widened in fear and embarrassment and immediately started struggling in Haru's grip. He, on the other hand was highly annoyed. They'd interrupted their time—their _together_time. He gripped Tohru tighter as she started to struggle. Looking up at her, their eyes clashing, he felt something deep inside of him shift. He felt his inner zodiac start to pound the earth with it's hoof, ready to attack—the moment he saw fear in her eyes. Red blurred his vision, something bitter tainted his tongue, someone was gonna pay for scaring his girl. His inner muscles bunched in anticipation, nostrils flaring: his lungs all of a sudden needed extra oxygen.

Haru became conscious of his tight grip on Tohru and let go when he heard her whimper. Slowly, he placed a lingering kiss on her forehead, and stood up. He didn't turn or move for at first.

At the entry way to the living room stood Kyo and Yuki, barely being contained by a sweating Shigure. Both breathing hard and staring at them, their jaws slack. Yuki, ever the calm one, was the first to speak. "W-what is going on here?" he stuttered through his anger. He clenched his hands into tight fists and clenched his teeth. "Please tell me those were not your hands on Ms. Honda, and tell me tell me you were not kissing her!" Yuki said the last part in a barely suppressed hiss.

"What the hell are you doing to Tohru?! Are you stupid? Get your hands and damn mouth off her! Why the hell are you holding her down? How dare you force her!" Kyo was about to go ballistic on the two, when he sensed the danger. His inner cat raising it's fur in agitation. If he had whiskers, they would of shriveled.

Shigure sensing the charge in the air, stiffened and asked, "Now, now boys, maybe we should calm down and talk about this calmly." He didn't want Haru to go black—that would be bad! Not to mention that he really couldn't afford any more repairs to the house—let alone a new house!

Tohru just stared at all four of them, from the boys at the entrance to Haru, and vice versa with wide eyes. She couldn't believe what was happening. How had they gotten to that? They were talking and then kissing! And now she'd have to explain to Yuki and Kyo. Not so much to Shigure, but still. She honestly hadn't meant for them to find out about it that way. She wanted to tell them that she didn't like them that way on her own, in her own time. Of course, that was tossed out the window now.

Across from them, Haru stood still. "Would you shut the hell up!" Haru spun around, eyes cold as ice and frantic as a rabid dog. His lips slanted in an arrogant and sinister sneer. Stalking them slowly, like a predator, he continued, "Who the hell do you think you are? Huh? What gives you the right to question me? To judge me? "

Haru stared at them, anticipation sour in his lips. He could see something flicker in their eyes, heck, he wanted them to charge at him. He couldn't wait to have their puny necks in his hands. His knuckles twitched with the desire to connect with flesh. He'd been waiting a long time to find some good excuse to beat them to a blood pulp. Now this had been unexpected--but not unwelcomed. Though he did regret that they'd interrupted his time with Tohru. He'd almost gotten to the good part...He chuckled inwardly, while keeping a clear, stoic face on the outside. Wait until those bastards get closer, they'd pay they ever interrupting him!

Yuki glared at Haru before taking a step closer, preparing for an attack. Kyo beat him to it though, crouching low, he leapt into the air, his muscles flexing and pushing towards his target. He kicked high, aiming a kick towards Haru's head. Haru dodged it and dropped to the ground and kicked Kyo's feet from underneath when they hit the ground. Standing up, Yuki glided towards Haru and punched him straight on the nose. Haru threw punches at Yuki. The fact that he'd landed a punch on him, made his anger intensify. Suddenly the red veil, became darker and the need to hurt was almost painful.

Haru grabbed the now up Kyo and threw him towards Yuki, both falling on top of a wooden table, shattering it. Kyo jumped up and threw one of the side stands towards Haru, who dodged it, causing it to hit the wall next to Shigure. Yuki jumped to punch Haru, but Haru moved out of the way and Yuki smashed onto the door, bringing down the entire door frame with him.

Throughout the chaos and havoc, the phone began to ring and Shigure took that opportunity to escape from the flying pieces of wood and furniture. "He--Hello?!" Shigure yelled into the phone. "Oh hello, why yes he's here. Just one moment please," setting down the phone, he made his way towards the living room where the boys stood panting. "Um, Kyo, there's someone for you at the phone."

Kyo glared at Shigure and snorted. "And what? Tell them to buzz off," he said, glaring at Haru. Shigure shook his head and said, "Actually, they are very insisting they speak with you. Something about a date you promised them. Said they'd be ready for you around 7 'o clock." Kyo stared at Shigure as if he was crazy. Yuki stared at Kyo, one eyebrow raised. Haru just smirked--then grinned--then laughed. Tohru on the other hand, hid her face in her hands.

Kyo walked over to the hallway and grabbed the phone. "Hello?" Kyo stood there, listening to the other person on the phone. His face slowly turning from confusion, to surprise, to shock, to baffled, ...and finally...anger. "What are you talking about?! I never saw you at the mall! Hell, I don't even go there! Your either crazy or stupid!" With that he hung up the phone with a bang and stared at the only laughing person in the room.

Haru was practically rolling on the floor laughing. "Maybe you should of accepted the date, lanky cat. Perhaps then you'd be able to get a little of something," Haru said, still grinning. Kyo glared at him, "What... did ...you... do?" Kyo said each word venomously.

Haru gave a crocked grin and shook his head, "Nothing...much." With that, the phone ran again. This time Kyo answered it and again his face flushed. "I've alrea--what?" He listened a bit before saying harshly, "NO! I'M NOT PICKING YOU UP AT SEVEN! FORGET ABOUT IT!" He crushed the phone to the receiver, and turned towards Haru, a death promise in his eyes.

Haru met it head on, until Tohru stood up and ran towards the stairs, her face hidden in her hands. Everyone stood silently, too afraid to move. They heard footsteps upstairs and then the loud band of a door. Shigure was the first to take a step into the center. He made his way towards the middle of the room, where his center table used to be. Sitting down in one of the couches, he said, quite casually, "So, I think we all knew this was going to happen someday. The day when our beautiful flower would finally choose. Oh, my, how heartbroken I am to not of even make it to the top three..."

Yuki rolled his eyes while Kyo and Haru glared at him, cracking their knuckles. "This is all your fault, stupid cow!" Kyo yelled, forgetting the annoying phone call, and the still ringing phone.

Both Yuki and Kyo sat while Haru stood, staring at the stairs. "You know, you should go talk to her, Kyo...Yuki. I think it's quite clear who she's chosen," Shigure said wisely. The phone started ringing again. Kyo looked at Yuki, resigning. Yuki stood up and walked towards the stairs, glaring at Haru. Haru, on the other hand, was standing there holding his head. Looking around at the damage, he turned towards Shigure and shrugged. "Sorry about the mess, Shigure."

The phone started ringing again, almost falling off the table it sat on. Shigure stared at the falling wall and sighed. "Yeah, me too. I don't think the Sohma household will pay for the damage this time, oh well. I'll just have to work you guys out until you fix every single thing you broke, and then some."

Haru walked over and picked up the phone. Not even placing it fully on his ear, he held it out at arms length and looked boredly at Kyo, "It's for you." Kyo grunted, he could hear the yelling from where he was. He stood up and snatched the phone from Haru, and smashed it on the receiver...continuously. Shigure just sighed, giving up. "If you brake it, you're going to have to buy a new one."

The phone rang and rang, "Will someone please unhook that phone!" Kyo exclaimed, pointing at the offensive object. Haru yanked the phone, bringing with him all sort of cables from the wall. Shigure just dropped his jack to the floor and fell backwards on the couch.

* * *

A/N: Hey you guys, hope you're enjoying the story. I just updated ch. 2 of Enough Dammit, so go check that out! Sorry it took me a while, I've been extremely bussy! Anyways, hope you guys are still sticking with me and reading my story. Don't forget to review. Next chapter, Tohru will be having a one on one conversation with both Yuki and Kyo...and maybe Shigure. They'll have a guest too...well, Kyo will...lol...


	11. Chapter 11

**Destiny**

**Chapter 11**

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket

* * *

**Previously:**

The phone rang and rang, "Will someone please unhook that phone!" Kyo exclaimed, pointing at the offensive object. Haru yanked the phone, bringing with him all sort of cables from the wall. Shigure just dropped his jack to the floor and fell backwards on the couch.

OoO

**Now:**

Yuki walked up the stairs slowly, contemplating what he would say. He didn't want to push her into a desperate action, nor did he want to stress her. Of course he was frustrated and a bit upset, but he would give her her time. After all, she could have been pressured by Haru. Cows were just too thick headed sometimes.

He stopped right in front of her door, waiting. What should he say? Should he tell her he was upset right off the bat, or just walk in and let her explain? Taking a deep sigh, he knocked gently on Tohru's door.

Yuki barely heard the faint,"Come in."

Tentatively pushing the door open, he stepped into the small clean room. The windows were open, causing the sheer curtains to sway with the light breeze. Small sun rays peeked into the room through the window, lighting up the room. Tohru sat on her bed, Indian style, clutching a small pillow in her arms.

He could tell she was nervous, and a bit scared—why though eluded him. She had nothing to be afraid of—Haru on the other hand...

"Miss Honda? Are you okay?" Yuki asked, concern lacing his words. He wasn't sure how to start or bring up the issue. He'd been so prepared—but now, seeing her frightened eyes, made every ounce in him warm and forget what little anger he had towards her.

He didn't want her frightened by him—he couldn't bare it. He took a step inside her room, and silently padded his way towards the window. He looked outside to the descending sun and turned around, leaning his weight against the sill. He fought the urge to cross his arms in front of him—not wanting to make her believe he was mad.

Tohru looked up at him warily—not sure what to expect. She felt an deep vast of sorrow within her—yet she couldn't feel shameful. She didn't regret what she'd done with Haru, it was such a beautiful act. She only hated the way it'd turned out. She hadn't meant for Yuki or Kyo to get hurt by finding out the way they had. She'd wanted to talk with them first and explain her decision. Because even though it was never spoken of out loud, she knew they were waiting on her decision. Tohru had the sinking feeling that depending on how she handled things, it would determine the boys future as a family. She'd hate to be the cause for rivalry within a close knit family like they were—even if all that stuck them together was a curse.

She sighed deeply, ready for what ever laid ahead. She wouldn't blame it on Haru, after all, he only went as far as she'd allowed him to. That they'd taken the steps they had—was solely both of their responsibilities—as much hers as his.

"Yuki, I'm very sorry about what you saw, I didn't want you to find out the way you did," Tohru began, not able to see him straight in the eye. She didn't want to see the hurt there, deep within his forgiving indigo eyes. Hurt that she'd caused.

Yuki sighed and closed his eyes. So it hadn't been the cow solely. She'd wanted it to happen.

"Miss Honda, I won't pretend I know what's been going on, but I would like you to know that it's okay. Any decision you make—will be fine with me, because I know deep down, it'll make you happy." The words flowed from Yuki's sincerely. He truly would be okay, as long as Tohru was sure she'd make the right decision.

Tohru didn't know what to do. To cry, to smile, or to run and embrace him. How could he show her so much kindness when she knew he was hurting so deeply. She knew how much he liked her—she knew how much he'd wanted to be the _one_. Tohru looked up at him with tears in her eyes. How could he be so kind. She certainly didn't feel like she deserved them.

"Thank you Yuki, It means a lot to me that you understand. Though I know that it was wrong of me for not telling you sooner and being honest," she wiped the tears from her eyes with her tiny fist.

"But I honestly didn't know it would be this way. I—I wasn't even sure of what I felt, until today."

Yuki stared at her, longing and sorrow misting his eyes. She was truly a wonderful person. She was caring, responsible, and honest. There wasn't one single evil bone in her. And he loved her for it. He didn't know if he could ever truly fall so deeply in love with anybody else like he had with her. She was one of a kind.

But he knew she'd made her choice, and he wasn't going to try and tell her otherwise. Though she chose someone else, he'd always be there for her. Yuki stood from the window sill, and smiled warmly at her. He read so much in her pure blue eyes, he couldn't fathom how she could feel so guilty. Obviously she hadn't planned any of this to happen the way it had. She was so innocent some times.

"Don't worry Miss Honda, every thing will fix itself with time—if it was meant to be. After all, destiny has a funny way of fixing itself," Yuki said, one of his timid smiles gracing his lips. His eyes softened at her returning shy smile.

"Thanks Yuki," Tohru whispered.

Yuki left the room, silently closing the door behind him. Taking a deep sigh, he allowed his mind to wonder. He wished that he'd been the one she'd allowed into her life. He won't deny it—he was jealous of Haru when he saw him kissing Tohru with so much blazing passion. In that moment, he wanted nothing but to be him the one kissing her so passionately. But, he wouldn't interfere with her decision. He knew better. He walked down the stairs slowly, knowing the moment Kyo saw him he'd rush up and into Tohru's room. Demanding answers.

Yuki stopped dead in his tracks at the sight before him. Kyo stood in front of Haru—strangling him. Apparently they'd gotten into one of their fist talks. Shigure crouched behind one of his bookshelves, covering his face with a book, his eyes pleading for help.

Clearing his throat, Yuki walked up to them both. Sensing someone else, Kyo and Haru turned—ready to yell. Kyo relaxed, avoiding Yuki's glare.

"Kyo, Miss Tohru would like to speak with you," he glared. "And Kyo, don't make her cry."

Kyo glared at the rat—"I wouldn't make her cry you bastard!" and with that he stomped off towards the stairs.

"You better not," Haru whispered threateningly. Kyo stopped dead in his tracks. No one threatened him—not some kid younger than him!

Kyo turned around, ready to throw punches left and right, when Haru was in front of him in a flash. The seriousness and deadly promise in Haru's eyes, made Kyo pause. Perhaps he really did care for her.

Nodding his head, Kyo stomped his way up the stairs. Taking a deep breath he knocked on the door. After he heard the faint "Come in," he did so.

Tohru was sitting in her bed, her back to him, facing the open window. He was ready to release all the pent up anger and frustration.

All the anger and all the frustration he's been building up—vanished. Just like that. Just by simply seeing one lousy tear roll down her eye. He wasn't angry at her—he was angry at himself. He was angry that he'd let his guard down—and allowed her to hurt him. But he didn't regret it.

Deep down, he was thankful for it. It assured him that—for a moment—he'd felt something other than hate and disgust for himself. He'd felt...love. Love for a girl who'd managed to sneak into his heart uninvited and taken residence in it. Being the cursed cat in the zodiac, meant no one was destined to ever love him—yet he knew, deep down, he was loved. By this simply slip of a woman. Because she was a woman—now. She had shown him love, when others would only show him pity. And she showed him compassion, when the rest showed him disgust—or worst, didn't show him anything. Simply ignored his existence.

He walked up to Tohru, and sat down on the soft carpet, his head next to her knees. He loved being in her presence—he was content. Even if it wasn't their destiny to be together—they were destined to be friends. Because who else could ever understand him better than her.

"You know, I'm not mad at you," Kyo said after a short pause. He really wasn't. He felt her tense on her bed. Then felt her eyes on him. He looked up and crimson clashed with clear blue. She smiled warmly at him. That smile that more than once had made him chock on himself. Made him blush.

"Thank you Kyo, but I am sorry. I didn't want you to find out that way," she said, taking a deep breath to stop the tremor in her voice.

"I—I really wanted to explain to both you and Yuki—but I didn't even know things were going to happen like they did today, I'm sorry if I hurt you Kyo. It was not my intention..."she trailed off when she felt Kyo's head on her lap.

Smiling warmly—tears threatening to roll down her cheeks, she began to cares his smooth fiery locks.

"I know, Tohru. I know..." he felt her tentative touch on his hair, and relaxed. Everything was going to be just fine.

From somewhere down stairs—the loud ringing of the phone shrieked throughout the entire household...

"Kyo—it's for you!..."

* * *

N/A: Hey you guys, sorry it isn't very long. Next chapter'll be up pretty soon though. So, what do you guys think? Have any ideas? Just a couple more chapters and this story will come to an end...T.T

I know! I know! I'm so sad too...Anyways, don't forget to check out my other stories...I have one that's doing really well. Thanks!


	12. Chapter 12

**Destiny**

**Chapter 12**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

* * *

**Previously:**

Smiling warmly—tears threatening to roll down her cheeks, she began to cares his smooth fiery locks.

"I know, Tohru. I know..." he felt her tentative touch on his hair, and relaxed. Everything was going to be just fine.

From somewhere down stairs—the loud ringing of the phone shrieked throughout the entire household...

"Kyo—it's for you!..."

**Now:**

The sun was setting, casting light shadows into the room through the open window. Kyo opened his eyes and looked at the sun, positioned right across the window. His eyes glowed amber from the dimming sun's rays. Despite what had happened, he was calm—a feeling so unusual for him it was strange.

Sighing, he stood, knowing he'd kept Tohru too long to himself already. She looked so peaceful, staring out into the tranquil scene. The light's soft rays illuminating her skin and her bright eyes. Innocence at it's purest.

Looking at her like this—reminded him of what he lost. Yet, he couldn't find bitterness dwelling within him. On the contrary, he was content. The one person that had tied all of them in one way or another—who had stood by them—had finally found happiness. Even though admitting it caused a thick lump in his throat—the cow would make her happy. Haru was easy going and funny in his own way, he wouldn't stop unless he was 100 sure Tohru was happy. It was his nature.

Tohru looked up towards Kyo's extended hand, and took it. She'd always be with him—and the others, but her place was next to Hatsuharu. In this life and the next.

"Come on, let's go downstairs, I'm sure Shigure will want to know everything," Kyo said softly. His eyes softened when she graced him with one of her bright smiles, nodding. Tohru continued to amaze him—It was so like her, to always want and comfort—even when it is she who needs the comfort or reassurances.

Shigure was sitting on his sofa, hands folded on his lap. Yuki's head snapped in their direction from the screen door, while Haru locked eyes with Tohru from next to Shigure. They seemed too quiet to be good. Something had happened...

Kyo had the suspicion it had something to do with him when Shigure looked at him innocently and then averted his eyes to the floor. He could almost swear he had a smile on—but his bangs covered his face. Before he could speak though, Haru did.

"I hope you cleared things up, Kyo," Haru said lazily, still holding Tohru's gaze. Tohru looked down at her feet, a faint pink dusting her cheeks, and then brought her chin up. She couldn't—wouldn't be embarrassed though, this was the person she wanted to be with. The only one she was destined to be with. There would be no room for her shyness, she saw that now—just as clearly as she saw the raw possessiveness in Haru's steel eyes.

Haru saw Tohru's chin stick out in defiance—a first for her. She finally caught on. Perhaps he wouldn't have to wait too long for her to get used to them, after all he was patient, but he was no saint. At least now, he was sure she was beginning to loosen up towards him—modesty wasn't his forte after all.

"Yeah yeah, every thing's cool," Kyo waved him off, then turned fierce amber eyes towards Haru, "But if you ever do anything to Tohru—you'll have to deal with me, you got that!"

Haru's eyes lit up with the challenge, though he knew he'd never do anything to hurt Tohru, he still wanted to challenge back. But in doing so he'd be admitting he would one day hurt Tohru—and he'd never do that. Not even to sate his dark side. So, he'd let the cat slip...this time.

The glint in Haru's eyes had Tohru moving towards him. Sitting next to him, she felt the most complete comfort—just being able to absorb his warmth and feel the strength radiating off him. That's what she'd always admired about him, his quiet strength. Like the tide, gentle and soothing—yet strong and willful when provoked. He was always quiet and reserve, but when he did speak, his advice always proved right. He always reserved his judgments and opinions—unless they were needed or asked for. But most of all, he knew exactly what to say or do when she needed cheering up. He was always there for her to listen to her and advice her, to support her and offer her unlimited friendship. That's why she'd grown to like him. Even love him.

Hatsuharu relaxed visibly as soon as he felt Tohru's warmth pressed against his side. Something deep within his coiled back in place and indulged in her presence; peaceful at last. The sudden pulsing in his temples caused by the moment he'd seen Kyo holding Tohru's hand, leading her down the stairs—vanished. Suddenly he realized what had been about to happen. Black Haru had been about to come forth—and Tohru's presence had pushed him to the very back of his mind. Somewhere where he wouldn't be able to come out from. That tiny slip of a woman—had done what no other had been able to do. She'd controlled his transformation. Perhaps not his transformation from him to his zodiac beast—but she'd eased the transformation from him to black Haru.

"Hey Shigure, why are you so quiet all of a sudden? Too scare to speak?" Kyo said to Shigure, who was still avoiding his gaze.

Shigure shifted in his seat next to Haru, and then looked up at Kyo from underneath dark eyelashes.

"Oh no, I was just listening to you kids. I think this whole thing has inspired me to write a new novel! With you, Yuki, Hatsuharu, and of course our dear Tohru! Two brothers fighting over the same beautiful princess, while she secretly loves the gardener! The two brothers slay each other, while the princess marries her gardener! Oh the drama—the tragedy! Oh the—" he was cut off by Kyo's flaring aura so close to him.

"That has to be the most idiotic idea you've ever had! Now get serious!" Kyo growled.

The sudden high chirping ring of the doorbell had all of their attention shifting to the door.

Everyone fell silent.

Shigure's face split into a wide grin—then a smile—until he was holding his midsection laughing loudly. Apparently he was the only one who found the situation funny. The rest of them stared at him as if he was crazy. Why would this cause him laughter.

"Perhaps you should get that Kyo-Kyo!" Shigure got out through a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

Kyo stared at him, one eyebrow raised and shrugged. Then the oddest feeling struck him. Shigure's all too innocent look when he'd come down stairs and his unexplained attitude replayed in his mind as he walked towards the door. Before opening it, he looked back at Shigure, who'd stopped laughing out loud, and now hand both hands covering his mouth, preventing the laughter from spilling forth. Seeing Shigure's cheeks blown with unspilled laughter, and his face red from holding it in, he opened the door.

A small petite girl stood just outside the door. Her short black hair was spiked up; pointing everywhere. She smiled up at him, bringing out her dimples. The wide set of honey eyes framed by thick dark eyelashes, brought out the piercing in her delicate nose. And her high cheek bones, showed off her small puckered up lips.

"Hello, I'm Savannah, I'm here for Kyo. Were going on a date," her sweet soft voice carried out into the room, and Shigure exploded into another fit of uncontrollable laughter. This time he did fall to the floor. Yuki dropped his head to his hands and shook his head, feeling sad for what was about to happen to the dog. Haru and Tohru exchanged a look, then Haru's face broke into a mischievous grin.

"Umm, Haru, isn't that one of the girls we saw at the mall?" Tohru said innocently. She was surprised to see the girl there, in front of the door.

Said girl peered inside, ignoring Kyo's confused face. Immediately spotting Haru, she waved her hand and smiled brightly—recognition lighting her eyes. Haru waved back before speaking, "Hello, but I'm afraid that Kyo is right there," he pointed at a dazed Kyo.

Haru's words snapped Kyo out of his stupor and he swirled on his heel. His eyes narrowed dangerously towards Haru, who stood with a wide grin. Tohru flipped her head from an angry Kyo to a grinning Haru. She could feel Haru's happiness, and...anticipation? thickly in the air. Had he planned this?

Shigure stopped laughing momentarily—then caught sight of Kyo's dumbstruck expression—and burst into another round of laughter. He slapped his knee and stared at Kyo again. Kyo was shooting daggers at both of them. Some how he knew they were the cause of this.

"Alright you two! What is going on?" he yelled at them. He was beginning to get annoyed with the dog's irritating laughter, Yuki's pitting stare, Haru's dumb grin, and the visitor's large innocent eyes boring into his face as if he was the last freaking man alive! All that anticipation in the air had him gasping for air all of a sudden, and he swore if that girl didn't stop ogling him he'd shut the door in her face!

Savannah couldn't stop staring at Kyo. He was not what she'd expected, at all. He was not the same guy she'd met at the mall, the other guy had been smooth and seductively charming. This young man's eyes were too rash—and the curve of his lips showed arrogance. She couldn't fathom what was going on, were they playing a joke on her?

Shigure stopped laughing and wiped a few stray tears from his eyes. "Well, my dear Kyo, while you were talking with our dear Tohru, I took the liberty of answering one of your calls. Since you didn't come down when I called for you, I took the wonderful liberty of accepting this charming young girl's invitation to the movies for you!"

The young girl on the doorway, looked at him, and said, "Wait, that was you? You told me _you_ were Kyo and that _you_ would go to the movies with me. You were flirting with me so shamelessly I thought you really were Kyo."

Kyo turned his head towards Shigure, who was now trying to smoothly inch his way towards the back door. "Well, I do have much the same taste as our wonderful—kind—loving—dear Kyo! Who would never—ever hurt a dear, wonderful family member!" Shigure ended, while waving his hands in front of him.

Yuki stood examining the girl on the doorway through cool, calm eyes. He had to do something—or this would get out of hand. The girl seemed confused, and well she should be. If she only knew what kind of family they all were, she'd be running for the hills. Never to look back at them. She wasn't bad looking, not at all. Even through the black eyeliner, the nose piercing, the black hair, he could see that same innocence in her eyes that he'd seen in Tohru's. But he knew why some one like her shouldn't be tangled up with any of them. Or more likely, why any of them could never be tangled up with some one like her.

Kyo marched towards him, when he found Yuki standing in front of him. Sighing, Yuki explained himself.

"Don't start another fight, I don't think the main house will cover all these damages as it is, let's not increase our debt to Akito. I will go on this date if you refuse," he said in an even tone.

Kyo's eyes widened, why would the rat be doing this for him? His amber eyes narrowed and his lips thinned with suspicion. He didn't know what the damn rat would be planning, but he didn't trust him. Narrowing his eyes even more—turning them into barely opened slits, "Alright rat boy, you can take my place on this date," he peered into Yuki's face intently, trying to see any flicker or deceit, and found none.

"But what's the catch?" Kyo finally said. Then, at Haru's mischievous grin, he regretted he'd even accepted Yuki taking his place.

* * *

A/N: So, what do 'ya guys think? Thanks everyone for the wonderful—inspiring—delicious reviews! Can't wait to hear your responses! I know, just a couple more chapters and this story will be finally completed! T.T

Just to let some of y'all know, I will be writing a sequel to one of my other stories, but I want to finish this one first. So thanks again for reviewing!


	13. Chapter 13

**Destiny**

**Chapter 13**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

* * *

**Previously:**

Kyo's eyes widened, why would the rat be doing this for him? His amber eyes narrowed and his lips thinned with suspicion. He didn't know what the damn rat would be planning, but he didn't trust him. Narrowing his eyes even more—turning them into barely opened slits, "Alright rat boy, you can take my place on this date," he peered into Yuki's face intently, trying to see any flicker or deceit, and found none.

"But what's the catch?" Kyo finally said. Then, at Haru's mischievous grin, he regretted he'd even accepted Yuki taking his place.

**Now:**

Haru's grin spread even wider, a sudden thought invading his mind. He took a step closer to Yuki, who had his back to him and placed his elbow on his shoulder, leaning casually; never taking his predatory gaze off Kyo.

"Kyo, why don't you take that lovely girl out yourself? What? You're not man enough to take her out yourself? Huh?" Haru tauted—knowing the cat would snatch the bait right up. To his utter surprise, Tohru came behind him.

And grabbed his other hand, that'd been casually on his hip. "Hatsuharu Sohma, I think Kyo is man enough, but perhaps he doesn't feel like going out tonight," she said in her sweetest voice—knowing her cow would 'snatch the bait right up.'

Haru's cheeks bursted in flames—Tohru—his sweet, innocent, gentle Tohru had , as Kyo would say, "Shut 'em up real good. "

Both Kyo, Yuki and Shigure—who had plopped down on the couch to see the scene, burst into laughter. Tohru simply continued to look up into Hatsuharu's steel eyes.

Haru grimaced at that look, the look that always melted away all his tension and stress. Shrugging, not wanting to show too much emotion, he looked away. He knew deep down, that if he continued to stare at her, he'd toss her over his shoulder and run away as far as he possibly could. Looking at her look up at him with such tender eyes, made him want to grab her and kiss her silly. Such beautiful innocence should be illegal.

Kyo stared at Haru through narrow eyes and gave a snort. He'd go on this damn date—just to prove him wrong! Changing his sight's direction, he focused them on Yuki instead.

"Sorry, rat—boy, but I'm going on this date," he stated before turning on his heels, grabbing his blue jacket, and heading towards the door.

Yuki simply smiled, secretly satisfied. Perhaps they wouldn't get over the fact that they simply lost the one girl they'd desired for so long—but at least this would be a step towards it. And even if this date did not result positively, he would try and challenge Kyo over and over again; they would both need distractions from their thoughts, and he was willing to offer it. For both their sake's...and Shigure's house...

Savannah was startled to see Kyo walk up to her so hastily. She'd thought the other young man with the dark indigo eyes would be her date tonight—apparently not. Secretly, she was glad. She'd much admired this Kyo's strong and defiant nature. She smiled at his approaching form, and her heart suddenly skipped a beat.

"I see you will be my date tonight," she stated warmly.

Kyo didn't know what to make of this girl. He was almost sure she hadn't understood much of his conversation with Yuki, Haru and Tohru. Then why was she so undisturbed? Shrugging it off, he nodded.

He hadn't placed too much attention to her before, now he did. Now, he saw that her eyes were not dull brown at all, they were a light honeyed hazel. Her lush lips oddly complimented her high cheekbones. Except her upper lip was a tad fuller than her lower one. Her short hair spiked up pointed everywhere, and it oddly framed her heart shaped face. Her skin was not pale as many of the girls he'd know, but a warm tan. Exotic and beautiful slipped expectantly into his mind.

Shaking his head to clear his mind, he wondered idly why she hadn't barged into their midst and demand to know what was going on. She hadn't asked or demanded answers, she'd simply stood there and listened. He like that. She reminded him of Tohru, yet not. This girl was her own person—and he could tell she was a tad defiant by the thrust of her chin. Strangely, he liked her.

With one final glance behind, he stepped out side and faced the girl. He stepped out side and closed the door, leaving everywhere inside to their own issues.

Shigure resisted the urge to run towards the window long enough, they dashed forward towards it. He was stopped halfway by Yuki's hand, "I don't think so, Shigure."

Shigure rolled his hands to fist and clutched them to his chest, "It's not fair, It's not fair!" he chanted while pouting and shaking his head from side to side.

Haru sighed and led Tohru out the back door, leaving a whining Shigure and a scolding Yuki behind. He needed to talk to Tohru alone, and clear things up with her. His chest constricted with the emotions filtering through him. It hurt so much to simply look at her and not be able to pull her into his embrace and hold her until dawn. To run his fingers through her chestnut hair while holding her like only a lover could. He wished he could be the lover she deserved—a lover she desired forever.

Tohru sensed the sudden shift of Haru's emotions. She couldn't tell what he was feeling—and the sudden fear of him turning black coursed through her, before banishing. He wouldn't turn black, why would he? She hadn't done anything wrong, right?

She was snapped out of her thoughts when he suddenly spoke up. "Tohru?" her name rolled from his lips in a wave of longing and desperation. The ache in his voice almost bringing her to her knees.

Haru's piercing gray eyes were now focused on her, and solely on her. The sudden feeling of drowning took her deep and hard. Her chest constricted painfully the moment her eyes clashed with his. How could he be making her feel so many things she'd never felt before with only saying her name? It was—it was simply and utterly sinful.

"Tohru..." her name came out a husky whisper from his lips. His eyes seemed to lazily take her in, glazing with desire. Her stomach sank to her feet and clenched painfully—something dark and erotic pooled deep within her. The feelings so new to her—so tempting. Tempting to take all that those eyes offered—and tempted to give all of herself.

Shaking her head to clear up her wicked thoughts, Tohru opted to simply stare at his utter perfection.

Haru, on the other hand, gripped his growing desire tighter. How could one single slip of a woman take his sleep from many nights? Take his every sane thought and turn it towards her? Take his everything, until there was only her. Only her and him.

It was her complete innocence. She hadn't a clue of the raging emotions she provoked within him. How she raked havoc with a simple smile. How a single laugh could play with every fiber in him—and turn his minds into a wicked, seductive playground for his passionate imagination.

But he'd brought her out into the fresh air for another reason other than to scare her with his persistent sinful thoughts. He wanted—no needed, to tell her what exactly he felt. Something withing him wanted to let her know exactly how much he desired her—body, mind, and soul.

And he would tell her, after all, it was their destiny. They were predestined for each other.

* * *

A/N: Another chapter! I actually had this one already done, but I wanted to give you guys to read the other one first. I've been neglecting this story for far too long now, so this is my was to make it up!

Also, someone did ask me some time ago, if I would talk about the curse or if I'd just focus on the cuteness of the whole Tohru/Haru thing—I'm actually am going to start talking about the curse. Just to let 'ya know.

Anyways, hope you enjoyed!


	14. Chapter 14

**Destiny**

**Chapter 14**

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

* * *

**Previously:**

But he'd brought her out into the fresh air for another reason other than to scare her with his persistent sinful thoughts. He wanted—no needed, to tell her what exactly he felt. Something withing him wanted to let her know exactly how much he desired her—body, mind, and soul.

And he would tell her, after all, it was their destiny. They were predestined for each other.

**Now:**

"Haru, what's wrong?" Tohru asked in her most gentle tone, she wanted him to trust her and confide in her. She hadn't known how much she wanted him to see her as his equal—to know she was and always would be there for him. Now, it seemed as if that was the only most important thing at the moment—for him to trust her.

Haru lifted one cold hand to cup her flushed cheek, and smiled. How could he not love her? She was everything that was good, and everything that was pure.

"Tohru," he whispered longingly, then raised his other hand and cupped her other cheek, framing her face with his palms. Tenderly, he lowered his forehead lightly touch hers. A warm smile played across his lips, until he brought his nose down to give her an eskimo kiss. While doing so, his hands slided into her hair, massaging her scalp in slow circles.

Tohru's eyes drifted down until they closed, a small smile hinting at her lips. Instinctively she reached her hands up, intending to embrace him.

"Don't Tohru," Haru warned softly, instantly his hands were out of her hair and gripping her hands. Thinking it as rejection, Tohru tried to slide out of his hands, before he gripped her by the shoulders. "Tohru, I don't want to transform, not now, when I have so much to tell you."

Tohru's misty eyes cleared at his confession, sending warmth pulsing through her. For an instant, she'd thought he'd rejected her. That perhaps she'd been foolish to think he'd actually meant everything he'd said so far. She smiled up at him, her glowing eyes resting gently on his.

"Tohru, I've known about my curse since the day I was able to understand reason. I've always been told the dumb ox. I've always been told I'd never find someone; that I'd always be alone. I've always been told how wonderful it is to find love. But I don't want to be told any more, I want to see it—feel it for myself," Haru skimmed her arms, until his hands were cupping her face once more. His thumbs rubbed small circles on her cheek and lips.

"You've allowed me to feel what other's told me I could never feel. You've showed me what was said I would never see. You've given me the strength to allow myself to feel and see these things. I thank any deity up there for placing you on my path, because most importantly, you've taught me to love," with that Haru leaned down and captured Tohru's lips, tasting her salty tears. He tenderly wiped her tear stained cheeks with his thumbs, enjoying her innocent essence on his tongue.

Tohru's chest constricted with every word he spoke, yet at the same time it was as if a heavy weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Evanescent melancholy gave way to an overwhelming felicity, one she'd never quite reached since her mother's death.

For once, she allowed herself to feel complete happiness. Her tears faded as his lips occupied her mind. She let go of her memories and simply lived this one moment...her moment with Hatsuharu. He probably didn't know what he had done for her, and he probably never would. He, too, has given her so much. Where once she was trapped in a never ending lie of denial, now she was able to let go. Let go of the person she'd loved with all her heart.

Her mother. Though she would always carry the memory of her mother with her, she had to move on as well. It was time to let go, and start a new beginning, with the one destiny had set before her.

She opened her eyes and pulled away tentatively. At once, she wished she hadn't. Tohru looked up at Haru through thick lashes, and breathed in deeply. It was hard to keep her hands glued to her sides, when all she wanted to do is wrap them around his neck.

Haru slid his hands down her arms, until he seized her hands in his. He lifted her hands tenderly and rubbed his face affectionately on them, laying soft kisses on both palms. Locking his eyes with hers, he straightened and pulled her body closer to his. He wanted her to love him—all aspects of him. He knew she did—her actions confirmed it over and over. But he needed it now, for some reason it was important for him to confirm it now—at that moment.

Tohru's breath pitched in her throat. Haru was pulling her closer to him, and she knew he'd transform. Why would he want to transform now?

Panicking, Tohru pulled gently on his hands, "Haru?" She didn't understand what he was doing, but she didn't want him to transform. She wanted to spend more time with him, like this, in his humanoid form. She saw Hatsuharu give her a tiny nod, reassuring her.

That's all she needed. She trusted him infinitely. Letting out the breath she'd been holding in one loud whoosh, she allowed him to pull her closer. What ever he wanted to do, she'd follow. She knew he'd never deceive her, and that his words were true. In that moment their eyes clashed...she knew. She knew she was deeply, truly, irrevocably in love with him.

With a small smile, Tohru fell into his arms the rest of the way. She wrapped her arms around his waist tightly, wanting to enjoy the feeling of his solid form beneath her for as long as she could.

Haru allowed himself the pleasure of feeling...simply feeling. He looked down quickly, and saw Tohru holding him tightly, he saw her eyes shut tightly, savoring the moment like he was doing. The familiar tinkling warmth spread through him, completely engulfing him. It was always the same feeling, yet for some reason, it was slightly different that time. He didn't feel the familiar shifting of bone, or the small pinching that came with muscle readjusting, stretching and shrinking.

Time dragged by painfully slow, everything died to a comfortable silence. Tohru opened her eyes slowly, still holding the warm, solid body with her arms. She took a deep breath, already the image of her adorable black and white ox planted solidly in her mind, and lifted her face.

Staring back at her, were the same arctic gray eyes, and the same handsome face of her Hatsuharu.

**OoO**

"Yuki, come on, don't be so mean with me!" Shigure pouted in front of the white wooden door. His hands placed before him in a prayer like position. He began pounding at the door, much like a small child, "Please, just one peek. What if he's doing something to our dear lovely Tohru?!" he squealed at the door.

On the other side of the door, Yuki crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head. "No Shigure, you can not eavesdrop on them, so stop begging," Yuki said in a soft lolling voice. He couldn't believe what Shigure had tried to do.

He'd actually ran out of the house as if hell's hounds themselves had been after him, and tried catching up with Kyo and Savannah. Just so the girl would hug him and he'd transform! And for what? So he could sneak into one of the bushes in the back yard and spy on Haru and Tohru. He was willing to risk Kyo's date discovering their secret all for the sake of "good gossip" he'd said. Unbelievable.

For once Yuki was glad of Kyo's hot temper. He'd immediately put Shigure out cold when he'd lunged at the Savannah with hungry eyes. Of course after bringing him back, and Yuki explaining everything to him, Kyo had immediately insisted on calling Shigure's editor and locking him inside the bathroom with her.

Yuki chuckled at the mental image. He'd reassured Kyo it would be healthier to simply lock him inside the bathroom; alone.

"Come on Yuki!" was the muffled cry from within the bathroom.

"You're staying in there until they come back inside, and even then...I'll still consider keeping you in their," Yuki informed the door, knowing Shigure would hear him.

"Oh you're so mean Yuki! You can't keep me locked up in this tight little bathroom forever!" Shigure pouted, shaking his head from side to side. He slumped on the closed toilet and glared at the door. It was not fair he was grounded inside a small bathroom while Yuki could watch and listen to everything Haru and Tohru said. But, he had to resign to his fate. What he had to put up with—in his own house no less! "So unfair," he whispered to himself.

**OoO**

"I'm really sorry for that, Shigure act like a complete moron at time," a steaming Kyo said. He looked up and saw the sky darkening. It had been such a long exhausting day, and now to top it off with, he was stuck with this girl on this stupid date. Couldn't damned Haru arrange this stupid date for the weekend or something. He had homework too you know! Who cares if it was Friday? Fridays were for relaxing and preparing for the weekend—not to go out on a date!

The girl next to him turned her head towards him. The sight of his uncle running after them like there was no tomorrow had scared her like nothing had before—specially the way his eyes glittered with dark humor. But she got over it, after all, how many times do you come across interesting people like that?

"That's okay, Kyo. It was kinda funny, don't you think?" she said, amusement laced with every word.

Kyo didn't turn to her, just kept sulking at the ground. His brows furrowed together, his hands deep in his pants pockets. He didn't want to see her laughing eyes—not when they reminded her so much of Tohru. Strange how she was so different from Tohru, yet those darn eyes were the same! Narrowing his eyes at her when he heard her chuckle, "What are you laughing at? My psycho uncle just tried attacking you! And you laugh?" Kyo berated her. This girl was just too weird for him.

Savannah laughed at him and his comical sullen form. Something about him made her _want_ to annoy him. He was just too funny!

"You're funny Kyo," and with that she walked ahead, smiling, while Kyo followed her with a feigned sullen face.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it! This is the second to last chapter. Next one will be the end...T.T


End file.
